Breaking Routine
by lewdness
Summary: Between Axel stealing his chair, falling down the stairs on the morning of his first exam, landing in the hospital, and the librarians being less than helpful, it was a wonder Roxas survived his first year in college. AxelRoxas, SoraRiku, twoshot, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Breaking Routine  
Rating: T  
Pairings, if any: Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Demyx/Naminé  
Summary: Axel, Roxas decided, was a life-screwing, chair-stealing, arrogant bastard and those librarians were utterly _useless_.  
Word Count: 4092, for this part  
Warnings: I attempted AU, lol. That alone should warn you.  
A/N: This is only part one of two, though it might turn out to be 3 if it keeps growing. This thing is insane, in that it just won't end no matter how much I beg and plead and make sadfaces at the compute screen. It's given me so much trouble, and I hope I carried them over well. Thanks to chibi once more, for getting it done so fast! Also thanks to bittercrimson for the help on ages and advice on Axel.

* * *

Roxas sat at the same table in the library, at the same time, on the same three days of the week, every single week that he was able. If he, by some chance, was not able to sit at the exact table, at the exact time, on one of the exact three days that he set aside to come to the library-- well, it just didn't happen. He had a routine going, had something smooth and right and normal going around, a kind of system that he followed every week and it worked well for him. His food didn't touch at lunch or dinner (he never had breakfast, finding he couldn't eat that early in the morning; instead, he always had coffee with two teaspoons of sugar and no cream). He kept everything clean and neat, with the slightest tinge of possibly OCD showing through every time he made extra-sure to wipe things down a second (fourth, really, but who was counting, right?) time.

* * *

October 13 (Saturday), 2007

With the full intent of showing up at the library, combing through useless bits of information and then half-assing an attempt at a research paper, Roxas slipped in the door, hoisting his book bag up a little higher over his shoulder, then froze abruptly. There was someone at his table; and if that weren't enough (which really, his mind protested sharply, it was!), the person was also sitting in _his _chair.

Turning around in one smooth move, Roxas headed back out of the library, scowling at the ground. It was probably just a one-time thing, like chicken-pox or…the plague. That was one time too- you got it, and it was over for you (granted, if you got the plague, it was over- you were _dead)_. Heading around another corner, Roxas nodded. That was what it was. The stupid redhead seated at his desk was like chicken pox and he'd be gone by Monday.

* * *

October 15 (Monday), 2007

Roxas marched in a little bit early (three minutes and forty one seconds, but he wasn't counting) intent on getting his seat back and keeping it because, really, why did people have to take _his_ when he had been there for so long anyway?

Frowning, Roxas turned the corner again, scanning the tables and then gritting his teeth. An unwelcome splash of red hair was parked at his seat, at his table, on his day, and he was damned if he wasn't going to do something about it.

He ignored the telling look on the librarian's face, and the little whispers between her and her brunette friend who giggled at everything while they were supposed to be doing their job. Coming up to the man, Roxas tapped him on the shoulder sharply and then _waited_.

And waited.

And waited more, until the man finally flipped his book closed and looked up, a smirk on his lips. "Kinda readin' here," he said helpfully, voice a little low and rough; arrogance seemed to ooze from him. "Whatd'd'ya need, kid?"

Infuriated beyond all reason, Roxas huffed out a curse and turned on his heel, leaving the library with the echoing creak of the man leaning back on the chair, and the giggles of the librarians following him.

* * *

October 17 (Wednesday), 2007

Striding into the library with focus, with purpose, with a hint of anger, Roxas blew through the racks of books and when he came to the table (still occupied by that _asshole_), he stared. The man didn't seem to notice, or care, so Roxas reached out and yanked out the chair the man had been using as a foot rest, dropping his bookbag on it and scowling.

"S'Blondie again," the man said as a greeting, lips curling back up in that little smile. "Listen, I'm kind of busy right now, so…"

"I am, _too_," Roxas hissed out, hands on his hips and glaring as best as he knew how, and then some. "You're in my spot!"

Green eyes went a little wide at that, tattoos creeping up as his face twisted into something like surprise. "Your spot?" the man echoed questioningly, glancing around the spot and patting the chair. "I don't see a name on it."

"There's other chairs!" Roxas' voice was louder than a hiss now, but the librarians didn't bother to quiet him, the majority of them watched him and the newcomer. "Look! A library full of them! You don't have to take this one!"

Closing his book carefully after sticking a bookmark in-between the pages, Axel rolled his shoulders back and looked up again. "You're right," he said, shifting a little and looking around. He didn't miss the slightly relieved look on the blond's face at the move- no doubt he expected him to leave. "There are a lot. I'm sure you could have any pick you liked; I was generous and left you a pretty damn good selection" -a big, asshole-worthy grin- "Thank me later, Blondie."

Roxas made a noise, half strangled anger, half an attempt to just say something, and dropped down in the chair the man nudged out for him with his other foot. The blond got no work done, simply seething and staring at the words on the page in an attempt to read them, all too infuriated with the man who calmly went through his books, did whatever he was doing, packed up and then offered him a breezy goodbye. It was only when the man was gone that Roxas caught the last words. "See ya Saturday."

Blanching, Roxas dropped his head onto his books and the librarians went back to work, their source of entertainment gone.

* * *

October 20 (Saturday), 2007

Clutching his coffee to himself, Roxas stepped into the library, sipping at it somewhat calmly, though the mix of caffeine and the overwhelming question of '_is he going to be here _again_?'_ was running through his head.

To his dismay and annoyance the man was there, calmly flipping through pages and scratching down notes with a pencil that looked half-used and half-chewed on. Without having to even look up, the man nudged the free chair out to the blond and, glaring, Roxas sat down with a huff, getting out last week's reading, and not getting any of it until he buckled down and really tried.

A few hours later, the man packed his things up easily, throwing on his jacket, and then throwing a semi-mocking wave at the boy. "Later," he said, and headed out, leaving Roxas to glare a hole into his book. Glare he did, and the librarians milled about, pretending to do their jobs.

* * *

October 22 (Monday), 2007

A peace offering of sorts awaited Roxas on Monday. There was no offer of bribery, or anything else, just two chairs sitting at opposite ends of the tables, the man waiting in one of them, glancing up when Roxas approached. "What happened to my seat?" He asked, waving at the empty spot, trying to figure out why the chairs had been moved.

The man's grin was slow and wicked as he leaned back. "Figured I'd make it easier on you. Now you don't know which chair's yours, so you can pick one, or just sit there and suffer through thinking if it's really your chair or not." White teeth flashing in that wicked smile, the redhead waited, watching Roxas practically weight it out in front of him, trying to figure out if he might be sitting in 'his' chair or not. Another long moment of deliberation and Roxas finally plopped down in the other chair, finally starting to get some work done, relieved when Axel started to pick up a while later, his time ending at the library.

"Later Blondie," he called with a mock salute, pausing as though he had forgotten something. "By the way, you must be on to somethin'. Your chair's really comfortable."

Roxas was pretty sure he just suffered a miniature heart-attack of rage, if there were such a thing.

* * *

October 24 (Wednesday), 2007

On Wednesday, Kairi, a part-time librarian, had brought in a friend to keep her company. Selphie (the other part-time girl) was on vacation, leaving Riku to sit at the counter and attempt to do her job. Attempt meaning that Selphie did absolutely nothing save for gossip and read the Harlequin romance novels in the back right section, right where the creepy man with blond hair liked to stand.

Riku, to his credit, hadn't bitched once. He had helped her with organizing books and sorting them alphabetically, put up with that obnoxious kid who came in on Wednesdays and who had spilled a crumbled candy-bar all over a computer's keyboard. He was more than useful (even if he'd flat-out refused to wear a skirt like Selphie did, but Kairi had only been joking when she'd suggested it- Sora hadn't when he'd held up one of Kairi's and waved it at him, demanding it be worn since Riku had the hips to pull it off. Riku had only glared, and nothing more was suggested for fear of Riku's wrath).

"Okay, so," Kairi said softly, sitting beside the older boy with a soft sigh, eyes fixed on one particular table from all the rest. Humoring her, Riku sat in his own chair watching what went on, kind of making up words for what the blond and redhead said to each other, but then growing bored when the older one left, and the younger went back to homework.

"Exciting," Riku drawled when it was done, throwing an arm around her in boyishly good humor, squeezing once and then starting off to the exit once his volunteer hours were done. "Sora'll care more about Crankypants down there, Kairi."

* * *

October 27 (Saturday), 2007

Sora on the other hand, even with his copious amounts of energy and infectious smile, lacked the ability to do the job of a librarian. When asked to alphabetize, he started to sing the titles (loudly and off-key) which, Kairi figured, was _fine_ if he was in his house, but after the third person glared, she smacked him on the head with a magazine and sent him to straighten isles. That had been a mistake too; the brunet was all too interested in staying in a particular section, a book in one hand, skimming through the parts, while his other ran about, attempting to look like he was being useful but really just looking like he was molesting the non-fiction section.

Finally, Kairi dragged him back and pushed him into a chair, watching as the redhead entered the library carrying two cups of coffee. She explained the story to Sora hurriedly, making him get up and switch chairs when she realized he was all too interested in spinning around in circles, humming. A few minutes after the redheaded newcomer had settled down, Roxas headed in, glancing at the two of them, eyebrow raising as Sora twirled the pens around in his fingers, and then sat down across from the man.

"He doesn't have a coffee," she pointed out helpfully, lowly. "Watch!"

Obeying, Sora watched the two, taking note of how their lips moved back and forth, and expressions changed. "Why of course I like lemons in my coffee! It's the only way to take it!" A pause and Sora threw his voice lower, clearly bored out of his mind and attempting to impersonate what the redhead man was saying. "Lemons in a coffee? You must be insane- only plums go good in coffee like this. Also. Bacon on my face."

"…_What_?" Kairi pinched the bridge of her nose and was all too glad when Axel left, Sora filling in bits of conversation himself, but for the most part amusing himself with inane things. "I'm never bringing you anywhere again," she mumbled.

* * *

October 29 (Monday), 2007

"So you should eventually tell me your name."

Roxas glanced up, eying the asshole of a man sitting in his chair, and then looked back down, blatantly ignoring him.

"'Cause, you know. You see me pretty often."

Another glance up, coupled with a glare. "Not by choice," he muttered, flipping the page and highlighting a section of his notes that corresponded with the text he was reading. Dragging his hand through his hair, Roxas sighed heavily and then looked fully at the man, shrugging. "Not telling you mine."

Axel's face fell, lips pursed in a slight, fake pout as he leaned across the table, elbows propping him up. "Why not, Blondie?" He drawled, voice low and slow, like honey, as if- if he were sweet enough- Roxas would take pity on him and tell him. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?"

Roxas' eyes went narrow, glaring as he realized he'd get no homework done with this obnoxious man intent on screwing with every aspect of his life at the library. "Roxas," he muttered, and went back to work.

"Axel." Axel's lips twisted into that mocking little smirk, and Roxas glared, muttering a "didn't _ask_."

Back behind the counter, Kairi sorted books, head jerking up when Selphie flapped a hand under the countertop, trying to get her attention. "Look, look, look, look, Kairi, look!" she hissed, obviously not quite having mastered volume control yet. Pinching the bridge of her nose again, Kairi glanced up, watching the two males. "Think they're giving out phone numbers sometime soon?" She asked excitedly, watching the redhead girl pick up a stack of books.

They weren't, not with how Roxas was glaring, but she wasn't going to go and smash Selphie's romantic dreams. "Can't hurt to go check," Kairi answered, starting off to where the boys were, shamelessly listening in on their conversation while putting books away.

They were both still griping at each other like she suspected; or rather, Roxas was being a pain in the ass, and Axel was only furthering it by goading him on and then arguing right back. There wasn't as much venom in their voices anymore though; however, there was still the edge of snotty annoyance that Roxas got when he thought he was going to be bested. There was still that blatantly mocking tone that Axel got whenever he thought _he_ was going to be bested, and really…Kairi couldn't help but think that it was much better than the two of them tearing apart her library at the seams and leaving her to clean up the mess like she had been afraid of. At least now they had a way to get their irritation out, and she and Selphie had some form of entertainment, no matter how pathetic it might be.

"Listen, Library Girl," Roxas finally broke in, cutting a sharp look to the redhead, frowning. "You're really obvious. Go away."

Had it been that obvious that she was eavesdropping on them? Really, she hadn't thought so, but judging by the vague smirk on Axel's lips and the way he jerked his head to the side (blatant, _blatant_ signal she should so totally be gone), she really was obvious. "Selphie." She managed the word and felt vaguely proud for not simply sticking with an "I'msorryohman-" and bolting away. "Selphie wanted to have these books up. I'm, um, going. Bye!"

Watching the slow grin uncurl on Axel's lips (from behind where Kairi was subtly hiding at counter) and the way he ruffled Roxas' hair before leaving was worth the way Selphie had smacked her with a book when she scurried back, hissing out a "coward!" It was even more worth it when Roxas' eyes went wide, and his cheeks went the slightest bit pink before he chucked a book at Axel's head, evidently deciding he was done with the conversation as well.

* * *

October 31 (Wednesday), 2007

Roxas, in a hurry to finish up some Calculus homework since it was due his first class in the morning, and still needing to go to work before the day was over, had hurried into the library, plopped down into his seat and just_focused_. He ignored the amused smirk of Axel, ignored what sounded like small children everywhere, up until he heard the ear-piercing, obnoxious chorus of "Trick or Treat!" and the sounds of hoards of small beasts shaking their bags for sugar they didn't need.

Muffling a low groan of displeasure, Roxas lifted bright blue eyes to meet those of Axel's and bashed his book against his face. "Happy Halloween," Axel said with a bright smirk, and tossed a piece of candy right at his forehead, cackling. The look of surprise on the man's face was worth it when he opened the chocolate bar and ate it in one bite, savoring the taste; he hadn't had chocolate in a while. It didn't come anywhere near ice-cream, but sometimes it did taste really good.

"Not gonna go trick-or-treat?" Axel asked a few moments later, munching on one of the suckers that the redheaded librarian had given him before Roxas had come. "You have to have at least a few years before you're fifteen and too old." He worked on undoing another sucker, and jammed it in Roxas' mouth before the boy could growl out a retort that wasn't fit for young kids' ears. "Language, Blondie. Gotta work on that, yeah?"

Leaning forward, Roxas glared hard, voice low. "It's not murder if I don't get caught, asshole," he bit out, smiling a moment later like nothing was wrong. "Stalking, harassing…I could at least make my cas-"

"Oh, cute. Little boy has a mouth on him, doesn't he?" Axel drawled it out around the sucker and watched the little kids mill about in the library, going to all the activities that the librarians had set up for them. The redhead was in a decidedly _modest_ outfit (which Axel thought was really kind of a damn shame, but still) and the brunet she normally worked with looked like some kind of demented Belle: a huge yellow ball gown; it made her look like a lemon, he decided.

Roxas' look was positively evil now, as more kids wandered over toward them. Putting on his best horrified face, he packed up quickly and then smacked his hands down on the desk, acting shocked. "W-what do you mean that there's no Santa and no Easter Bunny! J-just because we Trick-or-Treat--" he cut off when a handful of heads turned to the blond and redhead, and made his escape when one little boy came over to Axel. The last thing he heard from behind him was the sound of sniffles followed by Axel slowly trying to escape the hoards of displeased children.

_Serves the asshole right_.

* * *

November 19 (Saturday) 2007

Axel had been there every day that Roxas had, breezily waving off the question (demand, really) about where he worked and if he worked, at that. "I set my own schedule for the most part," he explained, taking notes from what looked like a medical book, scratching out a line and then writing in tiny little letters above it. "There's a few certain days I want off during the week, and there's enough people to cover my shift, so…"

"…Great." Roxas couldn't help the glare that came from learning that. "So basically you just blow off all your coworkers and whoever else, to come and harass me at the library?"

A mock-hurt, shocked look appeared on Axel's face at the accusation that he was slacking. "C'mere, Rox," he ordered, leaning over and draping an arm around Roxas' shoulder, pulling him over even if he didn't want to be pulled. "See this? Can you even pronounce this word?"

Roxas glanced down, looking at the word, debating on if he wanted to make an idiot out of himself by trying to pronounce it. Lips pursing, he realized that he really didn't have anything to lose, so he tried. "Nu-ew-por…nevermind…" Scowling, realizing that he'd been beaten, he slouched back in his chair.

The man's look was more than amused as he let Roxas slide back to his side of the table, the word rolling off his tongue with ease. "Pneumoperitoneum; it's a disease that involves the fasciae," Axel explained, pointing out excerpts from parts of the book he was reading. Surprisingly there was no smug edge to his voice, just that little self-satisfied look in his eyes. "I come for the fun and at the same time, you're here so it's added fun." The blond looked even less pleased at that answer, but Axel didn't quite care as he went back to working on his questions for one of his classes. "You should probably get to working now, too, Blondie…"

Used to his particular way of being an asshole, Roxas only got on task once more, grunting a goodbye to the man when he left.

* * *

November 21 (Monday), 2007

"It's never gonna work," Kairi said, distracted, as she combed through a list of books that they had to place back on the shelves, ringing them in and marking the unlucky souls who had fines to pay. "This is a stupid idea."

Selphie only sniffed, adjusting her glasses on her nose, finger-combing her pigtails and then smoothing down her skirt. "Do I look okay?" she asked, preening in a small mirror a moment more while she waited. Kairi was just _watching_ her, expression dry, holding a book on sex positions and another on religion; Selphie stifled a snicker, and smoothed her skirt one more time before waving. "Wish me luck!"

"You look like a floozy," Kairi said helpfully, just loud enough for Selphie to hear and in return she got a glare and a flounce. Oh well. The books could really wait; they only took maybe an hour or two to do, and the library didn't close for another four, so she had time to watch and wonder what it was that made Selphie her friend. The girl was practically certifiable, honestly. She pulled off the cute-almost-preppy-teenage-girl-look far better than she did imitation-librarian-from-a-porno. This, however, was far more amusing to watch.

Thankfully the library was mostly empty, save for a few of their other regulars, who sat in their regular seats, in their regular spots at their regular time. Selphie made her way to where Roxas and Axel sat, shirt unbuttoned to show the curves of her breasts, skirt revealing inches of thigh as she reached up to put a book away. She did all manners of things, and Kairi stifled snickers as neither male seemed to even notice, save for a raised eyebrow from Axel and a barely-hidden smirk from Roxas. It started to get painful to watch after a few minutes; Kairi amused herself with looking up book fines as she rang books up, again marking who had paid their fines and who hadn't. Almost five minutes later, Selphie came back pouting, pigtails less perky than before.

"I think they're gay for sure now," she muttered, crossing her arms after unfolding her skirt a little so it was more decent, and buttoning up her shirt. "That redhead was all "you should probably head back to the front of the library before you freeze- I'm sure your friend has a jacket."" She made a face at that, hands on her hips, slipping on the cute hooded jacket that went with her skirt. "Stupid men."

Thinking of her own two men, Kairi silently agreed.

* * *

On and on it went, from October to November, until just before exams. Roxas woke up bright and early like usual, performed his normal things, showering, eating, drinking, brushing his teeth, dressing and scrambling out the door, and made it to school a few minutes late because of some idiot who evidently forgot how to drive on the morning of Roxas' first two exams. Cursing his bad luck, he vaulted forward, hoping his first exam hadn't started yet, and that, even if it had, Miss Gainsborough would take pity on his sorry ass and let him take it anyway.

In such a hurry, he didn't even notice the slick spot on the stairs, nor did he remember anything other than the fact that flying face-first onto the ground hurt like a _bitch_.

* * *

There you have it. XD This fic is finished, at 10,000ish words, but I'm currently attempting to find a beta since break has a lot of people very busy. I had a bitch of a time doing this at one point, and really, this picks up on the second/last part.

And, before I forget- Double Forte, by The Glass Slipper, was updated not that long ago, and everyone should check that out. I'm going to try and make a rec for each fic I post now (lol we'll see how long it lasts, with my memory) and yes, this one is just amazing and deserves so much praise. The link, for those lazy, is in my profile.

As always, reviews are wonderful, especially if you have alerted this, or put it on your favs. It only takes a few seconds, and it honestly does give myself and other writers, more incentive to write. ♥ Happy Holidays!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Breaking Routine  
Rating: T  
Pairings, if any: Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, Demyx/Naminé  
Summary: Axel, Roxas decided, was a life-screwing, chair-stealing, arrogant bastard and those librarians were utterly _useless_.  
Word Count: 6611  
Warnings: I attempted AU, lol. That alone should warn you.  
[AU  
A/N: Inspired by a mishap that has a story behind it. It's a giftfic for Ronsard, that was supposed to be a drabble so she had something to read, but it's way bigger than a drabble now.

This is the last part- I didn't chop it into two 3,000 word sections because I am lazy and…yeah, lazy sums it up. Anyway, last part, please enjoy! Thanks so much to valentined [ffn and itsutsuboshi [lj for all their help betaing and putting up with my bitching. Also thanks to those people who took a look at it the more I went through and kept me going. ♥

Also ♥ to Ronsard, who's more than amazing.

* * *

Roxas woke up to the beeping of machines around him, the prick IVs in his skin, the disturbingly blank, clean scent of _hospital_ all round him. He couldn't feel most of his body right then, and every time he tried to focus in on something, it wavered away like a mirage from too much heat or something like it. Biting his lip proved to be a _bad_ idea judging by the silver-sharp arc of pain through his face, making him moan low and sharp, and pass out against the pillows once more.

* * *

The second time he woke up, there were three glowing digits on a bedside clock- 4:00 AM. He was restless, exhausted, thirsty, itchy, and felt like someone had run him over with a truck- twice. It was with great pleasure he gathered the strength needed to shift two inches to the side and passed back out again.

* * *

The third time he woke up there was a vaguely short, skinny shape before him, doing something with his IVs. He could make out that the newcomer was a female, with medium-length blonde hair, wearing all white- she said something to someone in the doorway, and a few moments before whatever she just stuck in his IV made him pass out, he caught a name from a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. _Naminé. _

* * *

Thankfully the fourth time he woke up, he actually stayed awake for more than three seconds. He wasn't fully alert, still felt sick and achy, but when two people walked in, he was awake enough to take in the sight of both of them and then let them do their thing before trying to absorb some of the words and phrases that they sent at him; that didn't work much, and after the first word, he leaned over the side of his bed and retched into a conveniently placed trashcan; a glass was offered to rinse his mouth out and then he was gone again.

* * *

The fifth time was the charm, evidently. Roxas awoke to a surprisingly familiar face, one that he had really _not_ been wanting. The face of his brother, or his best friend would have been expected- instead, he got:

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Axel drawled cheerily, looking almost out of place with the hospital outfit on, that asshole-grin curling his lips up. "You look like crap."

"_Hell no_," Roxas hissed out, and would later be amused to notice that of course his first word waking up from being knocked out for so long would be 'no'. "Go a-away. I want a different nurse." He fought to say the words, but was oh-so-pleased when they turned out right and were understandable and had that acidic edge he strived for.

"Too bad, Princess. You're my thirteenth patient today; I'm not a nurse, by the way- and you're last one before I go home. So! You're getting the last bits of my love and care." Axel started flipping through papers and adjusting little things and Roxas realized that it kind of did look like the man knew what he was doing. "So, list of things that you did to yourself- think you can handle it?" It went unsaid that even if Roxas did not want to hear it, he would be hearing it anyway.

Nodding, Roxas bit back a rush of sickness and forced himself to sink back into the pillows and just not want to die. He caught the words "concussion", "chipped something", "cracked something", "broken something" (the somethings equating to "somethingsomething-ow your right leg" and "hey your body really shouldn't bend that way" in his mind) and a mass of other words that really didn't make sense so Roxas just kind of watched the man and tried not to think about how it felt like some of his body parts (ones he needed, really) were going to fall off.

"So you're pretty much not listening to a word I say," Axel finished smartly, sitting his clipboard on the end of the hospital bed and crossing his arms. "You look thirsty- want something?"

Nodding mutely, Roxas bit back a roll of sickness that came with the move, hating how nauseated he felt with every single movement. Axel nodded back, leaving his clipboard there, and dug around in his pocket for some change, saying he would be right back and leaving Roxas to reach for the clipboard. There was this thing, and it was called revenge. Roxas and Revenge weren't very well acquainted when it came to Axel and his assholeish ways, so the blond figured that he needed to probably become pretty good friends with it. It was with that in mind that Roxas took the pen and proceeded to draw huge penises and breasts everywhere all over the paper that held his medical info (he was sure they had copies of it somewhere and if they didn't, he made it so Axel could see through the graffiti to recopy down all nine pages on Roxas). On the top, near his name, the words "PAYBACK FOR ALL THOSE TIMES AT THE LIBRARY, ASSHOLE" were scrawled.

Axel came back a few moments later to a sleeping Roxas, and his clipboard sitting innocently back where he'd left it. Sighing a little bit, he tugged the covers up over Roxas' body a little more and set the can of pop by the side of the bed, hiding it carefully, making a note to check on the boy again in the morning.

It wasn't until he had to hand in some of the sheets did he notice the doodles, smacking his palm to his forehead while Naminé, the nurse at the front desk, just looked at the sheet and burst into quiet giggles. "That's the room that the request for a new nurse came from, isn't it," she asked softly once she'd gotten control of her laughter, already reaching for new forms for the man to copy down. "He must know you."

Glaring, Axel swiped the papers and made his way to his shitty little not-office to start the tedious process of copying things down.

* * *

When it came down to it, Axel could be an ass right back. It was with a smile on his face that he strode into Roxas' room bright and early and woke him up cheerfully, informing him that his teachers hadn't been informed of his absences and thought he was skipping, thus had given him a failing grade with no opportunity to retake. He was very sorry, yes, yes, but these kinds of things happened. He was sure that he could appeal to the board at the college, but, you know, those things happen.

The penises, breasts, and hand-cramps from recopying all those pages had been worth it all to see the sleepy, vaguely drugged-out look on Roxas' face turn into sheer, pale-faced horror. Axel walked out snickering, leaving Roxas to stare after him, wondering if it were possible to fly to class and then realizing that of course the teachers wouldn't do that. Not to him. He thought-_hoped_, and then just collapsed against the sheets, groaning.

* * *

A few hours later when Roxas' brother, Cloud, came to visit, he was assured that no, his tests were not going to be marked as zeroes, and yes, he would have the chance to make it up, and yes, Axel was an enormous asshole, but no, he shouldn't fight back. Roxas ignored his older brother's advice for that part and _plotted_.

* * *

The librarian girl, Kairi, and her two best friends stopped in two days after Roxas' accident. He recognized both of the boys with her, the silver-haired one wearing an expression that clearly spoke of his dislike for hospitals, and the brunet looking at _everything_ in the room, very nearly poking at the IVs and the bags holding whatever they were pumping him full of.

"I heard about your accident," Kairi started, placing a huge basket of cookies, candy, a card, and a large squishy ball with a see-through slot on it for pictures (what kind of picture frame was a squishy ball, he wondered vaguely), on the table. "You're okay, right?"

"Been better," Roxas said dryly, not quite sure what to think or say with her and her friends standing there. No doubt she had just dragged them with her, but still, they didn't know each other, so why…

The brunet answered his question without even realizing it, evidently tired of standing still, reaching out and shaking Roxas' hand gently like he was afraid the blond would break. "I'm Sora. Kairi made me come here, but I remember you from when she also made me 'n Riku watch you and the redhead guy 'cause she's weird." The boy sent a wicked grin at a suddenly glaring Kairi, while Riku looked disinterested, hands in his pockets. "But, we hope you feel better. Can I sign your cast?"

Roxas looked at his leg; a temporary cast circled around it, until they would put the new one on. "It's not the permanent one," he started, wiggling his toes and wincing a bit. "But the new one gets on tomorrow I think."

The boy's face lit up at that- really, what kind of a person got all excited about signing a cast? "I'll bring you something if I can come in and sign it," Sora bribed, a wide smile on his face, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "It's no fun signing your own cast, and I never broke any of Riku's bones when we fought, so…"

Glancing from Kairi, to Sora, to Riku, to his leg, Roxas let a slightly awkward shrug show. "I guess..?" he answered hesitantly, relieved when Riku draped an arm around Sora's shoulder to prevent him from hugging the injured boy. Indignant, Sora glared up, but knew that _Riku_ knew him too well to think anything other than that he had been planning to attack the slender, hurt blond with a hug. "…Thanks." Roxas said a moment later, realizing that for some reason, these few people who he had barely known for a day, who barely knew _him_, had cared enough to come see him and bring him things. Granted, the tallest of the three visitors didn't look too pleased to be there, but he wasn't complaining and he only seemed to be really weirded-out by the fact they were in a hospital.

The three of them ventured back out into the hallway a few minutes later, promising to return the next day, and Sora solemnly swore that he would be armed with the best Sharpie marker on the face of the planet.

* * *

Two days after Sora was supposed to sign his new cast, a new boy came in. Sandy blond hair, dark brown eyes- all of that coupled with a broken arm, black eye, concussion, as well as other miscellaneous things that Roxas could only guess at. He did, however, know that he would like the kid, just from their first words spoken. The boy had been brought in, patched up for the most part, and Roxas had still stared, up until the point where the sandy-haired teen gave him a wicked grin. "The other guy looks like shit," he said proudly, pointing at his knee. "He won't be walking- that'll teach him to cheat in a Struggle match." There was a pause, as the newcomer looked around the room. "Aw, man, you don't have a mirror in here. So you gotta tell me, how bad does my eye look? Wicked, right? 'cause his eye has gotta be worse."

Not having the heart to point out that really, since the kid was in the hospital too, he hadn't done too well on protecting his own ass, but he left it alone when the kid leaned over. "Hayner," he said, offering a warm, friendly smile. "Name's Hayner. You happen to know what a Struggle is?" The look on his face suggested that if Roxas didn't, then he was in for lecture after lecture.

Instead of annoyance, a slow smile spread across Roxas' face. "How many of the globes did you get before you beat him?" he asked, and it was the instant start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Hayner, as it turned out, had two best friends who Roxas met the next day. Pence was an easily likeable boy with a camera around his neck and always sneaking sweets in to the two of them, and then there was Olette. Olette, the bane of Hayner's existence when it came to school work, as Roxas learned.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Hayner whined, flopping back against his bed with a scowl, yelping when his arm jarred hard, pain spiking up his shoulder. Pence passed him a piece of candy in response, solemn. "Jeez. Wait- oh, before anything- guys, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Pence--" Here, the chubby boy gave him a wave and a smile, tossing over a piece of candy as well. "And that evil, witch of a girl is Olette. Don't let her smile fool you; she's out to make you do all the homework she can."

Nodding to both of them, Roxas was content to listen and just observe, finding the three of them interacting to be rather interesting; what was even more interesting was that they drew him into their conversation effortlessly. Pence had been all too interested in his accident, spouting off that it could have been a ghost ("…but it was something on the ground…?") or someone had pushed him because he knew something he wasn't supposed to ("Government conspiracies only work if I know something") or all manner of other things. He had never really been a sociable person, but between Pence's bribes of brightly wrapped candy, Olette's sweet smiles and questions directed at him, and Hayner's complaints, or gushing about Struggle matches, he found he fit right in.

* * *

After a while, Roxas lost track of the days, finding that after being in the hospital, he didn't quite care anymore. Sure, that little part in the back of his head protested this, but it was quickly silenced by the rest of his body bitching about their condition. They had had to set his leg during the whole ordeal with the cast; evidently the previous doctor had made a mistake and the bone was not growing back the proper way, so re-breaking and setting was the only way to fix it.

Even Axel's mock-cheerful and slightly sadistic tone had been turned down when he'd informed Roxas that they would have to re-break his leg to make sure that it healed the right way this time. Roxas' mother had been furious, but after a while, since they had _had_ to allow it, she was content to gripe to any of the kids, or nurses who caught her at a bad time.

Under the happy-fun-time mask, Roxas had went, as Axel called it, and woke up with his leg a dull ache and blurrily he could see something light colored that was probably a cast. It looked like an odd color, but from the heated hand on his forehead- _Axel, only he had such warm hands, _Roxas thought dully; he knew he should probably get back to sleep and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

Roxas woke to loud, barely (_badly_) muffled giggles which quickly turned into loud laughter as he opened his eyes, trying to figure out what all the fuss was about. His and Hayner's tiny little room was packed with people, and glancing over at the other bed, he saw the sandy-haired teen with a smirk on his own lips. "…what happened?" he rasped, his voice a little raw from disuse. A moment later, the redhead girl from the library pointed at his leg.

There was a moment of staring.

A moment of shock followed.

Then came the moment where he wondered if he was healed enough to go after the bastard's ass and take him _down_.

"I'll kill him," Roxas said, scowling a little bit as Sora, not even bothering to hide his laughter, got him a glass of water and held it to his lips. "No one stopped him?" the blond demanded a little later, mouth feeling less like a small, dead animal had been sitting there for a week.

There were innocent looks all around, and Roxas sank back onto the sheets with a growl; moments later, Axel waltzed in, whistling. "My, aren't we Mr. Popular" he sang out, coming over and grinning, lanky in his white coat, and utterly arrogant. "Pink really is your color, Blondie. I approve."

Furious, positive that steam was oozing from his ears in slow curls, Roxas reached out and tugged Axel closer. "When this is off," he began, and glared when Kairi stepped between them, Olette on the other side, pulling his hands away. Olette stroked his bangs back though the gesture didn't mean much to him seeing as they were all partners in crime, against him. "Aren't obnoxious visitor hours over yet?"

Beside him, Hayner practically cackled, grinning at the blond. "Who says they're not here to see me?" he asked, sticking his tongue out. "You're the entertainment."

Roxas glared harder; the glare was enough to scare small children and protect him from old ladies, why didn't it make everyone else go away?

"Say cheese!" a cheerful voice said, and Roxas had only a second to switch the glare to Pence, catching an eye-blinding flash in return. The boy wasn't using a digital camera, instead choosing to use a Polaroid, grasping the picture between two fingers and shaking it so it would develop faster.

"…Wow," Sora commented, peering over Pence's shoulder, sliding away from where he had been standing close to Riku. "I didn't know that people still used those if they were under a hundred." The tone was teasing, no ignorance there; instead, he started to snicker at the picture when it fully developed. All the people in the room (save for Roxas and Hayner, crowded around for a moment, checking the picture out and Axel was the first to look up, sending the bed-ridden blond a warm, slow, wry little smile that did _bad things_ to his belly.

Roxas rolled over and ignored them for the rest of the time, for the most part (save for the goodbyes), and tried not to think about the brain-numbing smile and why _he_ was thinking about it so much.

* * *

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora, Riku, Naminé and Kairi were all too helpful when it came to even the most mundane things. Being bedridden sucked; Hayner understood that and when visiting hours were over, they spent their time dubbing muted soap operas with fake voices, high falsettos, low baritone, and on one of the soaps, just made noises every time the man with the big head opened his mouth. When that failed to amuse them for long, it was talk of Struggle matches that kept them going: who they had beat, who their heroes were, their rivals, all of that.

Olette helped with homework; every day, without fail, she either had Hayner's class homework delivered or brought it herself. There, she would go over the classes, help with homework, and when Hayner was settled, help Roxas with his own classes. When she had to go to her job, it was usually Kairi who came in after. When it wasn't Kairi, it was Sora, either one of them holding _Roxas'_, homework as the semester wound down to a slow end.

Riku proved to be endlessly useful when it came to history; while he wasn't nearly as cheerful or bright as the girls (or Sora, or Pence themselves), he did take time out of his day and explain bits while he did his own work. The excuse that it was 'work done with other people so it went quicker' went undisputed.

Pence was their unofficial candy-smuggler. The boy had _pockets_ that Hayner swore were the size of a small child, one of which was refrigerated so the chocolate and whatnot wouldn't melt from sitting there. While the dark-haired boy didn't help so much with homework (he was lazy and mostly proud of it, getting his work usually done the night before, finding there were more useful ways to spend his time), he did offer insight to some of the harder English problems, and helped proof-read a few pop-essays.

Whose bright idea it was to have so much homework before and after midterm exams was insane, Roxas personally thought, but dealt with it relatively well. Once or twice, he caught a lanky, spiky-headed, dirty-blond man around in the hallways; when he had asked Axel about it, it was revealed to be Naminé's boyfriend. Demyx, as he was called, was there to visit a boy two rooms down from Roxas and Hayner. Upon asking Naminé on one of Axel's days off, she told him it was because Demyx's kid brother (who he affectionately called some weird name, but Roxas didn't question it) had gotten into a wreck and was on his way to healing as well.

Naminé, in her quiet, sweet way, was helpful as well. During the evening hours when visitors weren't allowed, she would spend her breaks in the boys' room, often bringing in one of the games from the children's rooms and setting it up for them on a small, foldable table. That was how she kept them from going insane, and kept herself from dying of boredom when it got especially quiet around the office. When they ran out of board games, it changed to cards: Spades, Rummy, Rush, Blackjack, anything that they could think of. When they couldn't remember the rules, it was whichever sounded best at that point

And when everyone left, at the end of each day, Roxas stared up at the ceiling and wondered what the hell he'd done so right to deserve this.

* * *

With becoming friends with all of them had come the fact that they were oh-so-defensive and protective of the blond boy. After countless little pranks, and sniping at each other, they had stopped trying to stop it and started trying to help Roxas out, something he really did appreciate. Granted, he was of the mind that this was a battle between him and Axel, but at the same time it couldn't help to have backup.

More than once they had put something in one of Axel's drinks, or switched them out with something that _wasn't_ drinkable. Sora and Hayner were the most 'helpful' with these things, both boys carrying an evil, mischievous streak that was a million miles long. The third time had been the best of all of them; Sora had gone and swiped Axel's coffee cup from where it had been sitting at Naminé's desk while he checked on patients. Quickly he ran back, while Hayner dumped a few drops of red food coloring into it. After making sure the coast was clear, he'd trotted back out, set the cup down back down and _pranced_ back, far too pleased with himself.

It had been worth all the trouble, Roxas mused, to see Axel wander in, lips and teeth tinted red of all things. The man hadn't noticed at all, and while Roxas and Hayner could keep their cools for the most part (Roxas had to think up some reason for smirking in that "creepy, evil way" as Axel had put it), Sora had needed to leave the room, waving a hand and saying Roxas had told a hilarious joke. That in turn had left Roxas trying to think of a joke, poorly executed, but Axel had just chalked it up to the drugs and told him to try and sleep off whatever the hell it was they gave him. The moment he was gone, Roxas and Hayner burst into stifled snickers, the former of which knowing that retribution would be swift, but totally worth it.

* * *

It had went on with more and more pranks, up until the point when there had been some kind of accident that required Axel to be with other patients who needed him more than Roxas himself. That had left Roxas bored for hours on end, while Hayner either slept, studied or kept himself busy by watching TV- the other boy, not as badly injured as Roxas had been, was able to meander about every once in a while now; the more he got better. Left to his own devices, Roxas had taken to trying to fold paper into anything at that point- Kairi had brought him a book on Origami, but after multiple failed attempts at anything decent, she'd dragged Riku back in, who had in turn dragged Sora.

"They um…look…interesting," Sora said brightly, picking up one bird, that looked more like a piece of paper that had been jammed in a pocket and then washed, somehow taking the vague, distant shape of a bird. "You really…"

"You really suck at this," Riku sighed, taking a piece of paper, slender fingers working it deftly. All three of them had watched intently, up until he finished, a paper crane in his hands, pristine, perfect, and shaming all the attempts that Roxas had made.

Oohing and aahing, Sora had taken it carefully and looked at it, tossing his pathetic attempt at a paper football away and grinning. "Teach us, Mr. Riku, teach us" he said, putting on his best puppy dog face. Everyone there knew that Riku was helpless to it, and Roxas had seen it used on more than one occasion. Unable to deny his friend most anything, Riku had only sighed, grabbing another piece of paper, showing them step by step how he did it. Kairi picked it up the fastest, ending up with a crane that mostly looked okay, save for what looked to be a broken neck when she had folded one bit wrong. Sora's was hopeless, though it did have wings. Roxas' looked decent enough, though it took a few seconds for Riku to refold a bit, pushing on a small end to make it pop out into place.

"Decent," Riku said in response to Roxas' questioning look, hands over Roxas' to show him how to fold the bit he had messed up on last time. Snickering a little bit, Sora leaned over to watch, giving up on his own cranes and propping his elbows up on the blond's bed.

Kairi was working on her own when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye- Axel, standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face as he watched Riku snicker as Roxas botched the craned again, helping him fix it. "Aren't you all busy?" he said, and she was startled to note the rather bland tone of voice. He wasn't…jealous, was he?

"There, you've got a decent one now," Riku said, releasing Roxas' hands and quirking his lips up when Roxas sent him a vague, crooked smile, looking oddly content.

Silent, Axel nudged Roxas, fingers gesturing for him to raise his arm up so he could check blood pressure and the normal things. Eyebrow raised, Roxas was a little put-off by the clinical, almost…cold way that Axel was handling him. "Something wrong?" he asked, letting Axel do all the things he needed to, eyebrow still raised.

"Nothing wrong with you," Axel answered, finishing up with his notes and saying a quick goodbye before Roxas could point out that was not what he meant.

Sora, for once picking up on something, leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips. "He looked like he needed a hug," he said sagely, and Riku rolled his eyes, Kairi stifling a laugh beside him.

* * *

The next day, Roxas woke up feeling utterly miserable. Alternating from hot to cold, he simply wanted to curl up in the covers and just sleep for a few years or so, up until he felt less crappy.

Kairi had become his impromptu nurse at that point, making sure that he had water by his bedside, a fresh supply of tissues, and anything else he might want. It was probably easier for him to get a cold, with his already being in the hospital- she figured his immune system was lowered with everything that had happened, but she wasn't a doctor and didn't pretend to be, so she could have been totally wrong (and was quite alright with that).

Naminé had taken to helping her along with doing everything else that needed done, as was her job, but she couldn't deny that Kairi was a help when it got particularly boring, and Roxas was dead asleep, cheeks pink with fever.

The second day of his sickness, Kairi was doing her homework in one of the chairs with Olette sitting next to her, looking over her shoulder while they compared notes every once in a while, their voices a low, soothing hum in the background. During these times, Hayner had opted to nap as well, the TV on low. Axel had come in a while after that, ducking his head in and frowning at the sight of Roxas, bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, cheeks flushed, lips a little chapped. Nearly an hour later, he came back in with a new, small container of chap stick, holding it out to Kairi with a raised eyebrow at her large, dorky smile.

"You're a lousy nurse, not havin' this stuff on hand," he muttered to the girl, voice a little teasing, leaning over the boy to quickly check what he had to, hand lingering on Roxas' cheek a moment longer than it should, or had to, and Roxas woke up, eyes mere slits of ice-blue. "Go back to sleep, kid; you don't need to get any sicker."

"You're a shitty nurse," Roxas rasped, voice sounding simply terrible, like his lungs would collapse in at any moment. Axel's smirk spoke louder than any words could, and with a ruffle of his hair, he was back out, sending Naminé in to check more tests and determine that it really was just a cold, like he suspected after the fairly normal symptoms.

* * *

"I'm not lying to him," Naminé said primly, checking Roxas' pulse, going about her job very efficiently, but without the coldness he had seen from some of the other doctors, regarding their patients. Granted she was a nurse, but still she had that warmer feel to her. Far more bearable than Axel, but with a more quiet, gentle edge around her, Roxas found that when he felt this shitty, Naminé was perfect to have around. "Not about that."

Roxas put on the best pout that he could, though he knew that he wasn't very good at it and never had really tried before. "Come on, you said I'd be moved back in with Hayner by the end of the week- what's two days early? You know you wanna get back at him for…" Well, he didn't exactly know if Axel had done anything to the sweet blond, but it was worth a shot. "For whatever he might have done- or _will do_. You know how he likes to tease Demyx and all…"

"That's not a valid excuse," she protested, frowning a little bit, hands on slender hips, but with a sigh she deflated a moment later. "I do suppose that you and Hayner were rather close and it's unfair to keep you from the only other patient you know…"

Sensing victory, Roxas smirked, plotting, the smirk widening to a wicked little grin when he heard Sora's voice down the hall not long after.

* * *

Axel walked in later in the evening, a little surprised at the lack of any kind of greeting from Naminé. The tiny girl kept her head down, barely even talking to anyone when they passed, and didn't even give a second look to Axel. "How'd the tests go with Blondie?" he asked, flipping through pages of stuff, surprised when she only opened her mouth and then closed it again, shaking her head. Raising an eyebrow at the oddness, Axel decided he'd ask afterward, instead heading to Roxas' room, freezing in the doorway. The bed was hastily made, but there were flowers on the desk, along with all the signs of what his mind refused to wrap around. Head jerking up when he realized that it was Riku standing at the window, he saw Sora pressed close to the boy's front, face hidden. Long silver bangs covered Riku's eyes, and Axel's heart gave a sickly little thump, stomach rolling. "_Fuck_," Axel cursed a moment later, whirling out of the room when Sora's clutched Riku close, shoulders shaking.

The moment Axel was gone, Riku smacked the back of Sora's head. "You were gonna give it away," he muttered, a soft little laugh escaping him when Sora nuzzled into his hand a moment later, still snickering. "He did look actually scared…"

"Of course," Sora said, looking up at Riku as if he were _dense_. "He's too dumb to realize that he might actually like Roxas, and Rox is too stubborn to realize _anything_. People outta just come out and say what they mean with that kind of thing."

Mouth working open and closed, Riku tried to think of what to say, recalling all the hesitant, short conversations he had had with Kairi, almost all of them being the smiling brunet still with his arms around him. "Yeah," he said quietly, blinking when he saw Sora's smile turn warmer, the boy mouthing an, _I know_, like he could read Riku's mind. "You want to go-" Here he paused, nowhere near the suave, over-confident guy that some people saw him to be. He didn't know what it was about Sora, but something in him was always set on edge, leaving him grasping for what he could possibly do or say to the brunet.

"Come get coffee with me?" The words he'd been dying to get out, spilled out in a rush, and Sora only grinned, nodding enthusiastically, looping their arms together and it was so much less awkward, it too so much less effort and felt much more right; why hadn't he done this before?

Meanwhile, outside, Axel had demanded answers from Naminé (he'd only caught 'infection…happened so fast… stopped…'), only to have her direct him to where Hayner's new room was; evidently those friends of his wanted to talk to him. Stalking into the room, he froze yet again when he saw Roxas—_Roxas_, sitting there on his bed, fighting to get a sock on his free foot, his other still in that hideous pink cast.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Roxas said, sending a vague little smirk in Axel's general direction, wiggling his toes into his sock. "We're done with the pranking, starting now."

Drawing in a deep breath, dragging his hands through his hair and staring at the blond, Axel fought to find what he wanted to say. "Thought you were dead, though you shouldn't have been, with a tumble down the stairs," he settled on, face carefully blank but eyes bright. "Was everyone in on this?"

"Mostly," Hayner chimed in from the other bed, looking far too pleased with himself. Axel yanked shut the curtain that separated the room, and came to stand by Roxas, looking down at him on the bed. "Don't kill each other." A pause. "Roxas, I mean. Don't uh, kill him."

"This wasn't funny," Axel said, sitting down on the bed beside where Roxas was laying, IVs still in him, machines beeping, but he realized that the boy still looked as attractive as he had before he'd went and totally busted himself to bits. "Well done, though."

Smugness practically dripped from Roxas' voice at that point. "I try," he said, and then laid his hand down on the bed, their fingertips brushing. "You deserved it after all the shit you've put me through."

Inside his head, what Kairi and Olette had told him rang through his mind. _("Remember when we were all little? Guys are only mean to the girl…uh, well, in this case, boy, that they like."_) Up until that point Roxas hadn't really thought that it could be true, but when Axel grabbed his chin firmly, eyes bright, expression unreadable, he realized. Simultaneously, both leaned forward, lips briefly touching before the door opened, admitting a small parade, including Riku, Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Demyx, Pence and Olette. Both jerked back, Axel ruffling Roxas' hair affectionately, though it was more to be obnoxious, and made his excuses, promising a cheerful death to them all for helping the "conniving little bastard".

Looking up at the faces, with Hayner sitting on the edge of his bed, smirking, as the curtain had been pulled back, Roxas briefly wondered who he'd pleased up there for him to get all of them as friends.

* * *

"We were like…I dunno, kittens," Sora later would cheerfully explain, sitting on the swing set, both boys avoiding doing their psychology for the insane college professor, instead lurking about on the playground. "You just had to look at us and we were stuck to you for life."

Roxas responded dryly, kicking his legs back and forth, "None of you are anything like kittens. Kittens are cute, cuddly and not very obnoxious."

A seriously non-intimidating look, as Sora leaned into each swing, kicking his legs cheerfully. "Fine then, you were…were like…like a kicked_puppy_, who we all just took in." Sora looked over, watching Roxas swing thoughtfully. "Don't think so much about it. You're our friend and that's all that matters, right?"

A tiny little smile, not smirk, played across Roxas lips as he nodded, swinging up higher and higher. "Let's jump. I wanna see how far we can get." Off against a tree he could see Axel and Riku watching them, cat-green eyes watching him, silver hair right beside. Without waiting for Sora's approval, he leapt, letting the momentum carry him off the swing, his legs taking the impact, no throbbing, no echoes of pain, nothing, as he straightened, and let Axel drape an arm around his shoulders when they came closer. Sora landed beside him, laughing slightly and brushing past Riku with a quick kiss, grabbing his book-bag, wishing the other two a good night and letting the night swallow him and Riku as they headed to his dorm room.

"Swing with me," Roxas said, looking up at the man, voice perfectly serious. "I'll patch your sorry ass up if you land wrong."

"You promise? Ooh, are we playing 'Doctor', if I do?" Axel asked teasingly, already knowing the answer, a smirk on his face as he nodded. "Alright."

* * *

And that's…it. 10,000+ words and really, I'm kind of proud of it, but not quite pleased with some parts. Either way, you guys who reviewed earlier made my day and yes, reviews do that. ♥ Any comments, small or large, are more than loved, so please, if you read, drop a line?

Happy New Year!


End file.
